narutooasisfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon
Summon is a game feature that unlocks at level 50. Summons are useful to assist in chases while battling and also increase your character's stats. Each summon's power depends on their rarity. They can also be cultivated for extra stats. This feature can be found at 'Power Up' function. ' - ''Blue summons are the most common and easy to obtain, purple summons are rarer, and legendary or gold summons are even harder to obtain. Not all legendary summons have the same rarity. A summon can be obtained through different means, while Tonton is given to us from the start, the rest of blue and purple summons can be obtained by fighting against them in the world map, while gold summons can only be unlocked by using summoning scrolls at the summon treasure. Every summon except Tonton and Guy's tortoise are available in the "Summon store". Contract In ''Contract'' players can equip, change or remove summons. You can equip up to three summons, although you'll only be able to use one in battle. The 1st slot will be unlocked at level 50, the 2nd at level 53 and the 3rd at level 56. The rarity of the summons you equip will affect your stats. Each summon has its own requirements in order to being summoned, some of them will need a certain status in order to be summoned, and inflict a new chase, others just require a certain number of combos in order to appear. You want to equip your team with a summon that matches their chases if you want to maximize their potential. Summons, except legendary ones can only appear once per turn. Legendary can be summoned twice. Rune In ''Runes'' players can enhance their pets' strength by adding runes to them. Runes can be obtained from Summon Treasure. Players can double click on the runes in order to equip them, or they can simply press ' Imbed in one click' in order to equip the best runes available on the selected pet. In ''Summon'' you can draw from Summon Treasure using Summoning Scrolls in order to obtain pets, coins or runes. Draw 10 cards at once for a chance to obtain better rewards. - - - - Use ''Summoning Points'' in order to buy Legendary Summons' fragments or high level runes. Summoning points can be obtained from Sage World Battlefield. - - - - How To catch A Summon Each day , you will get '''10 chances to capture a summon. The limit to capture a Summon is 3 so , pick wisely which summon you want to catch that day . You can capture on different summon when you have used the limit capture of a summon on a summon. There might be a chance for you to get summon's fragment or items if you capture the same summon everyday. - - - - - - Summon Fragment If you drew from the Summon Treasure and got summon fragment that you've already got, it will converted to ___ Summon points. * Summon points that have been converted depends on type of summon fragments. - - - - - - How to set Summon Chase # Click on Ninja's Icon (Located at the bottom of right) # Click on Talent's Icon (Located at the bottom of the tab, beside 'Treasured') # Tab like this will appear ; # Click on an icon with 'Select Summon' on it (The red arrow in the picture shown above) # Tab like this will appear beside the Talent's tab ; # Drag the choice of your summon into a box of 'Summon Chase' You can get mystery skills by cultivating your summon and doing certain tasks * If you are planning to change to another summon, drag another summon into the summon chase's box. Category:Summon mystery skill